To Protect, Again
by Exploded Toilet Bowl
Summary: ByaRen, 2nd chap is sequel. 'Usually the look was along the lines of a cold, hard look. Now, it was just empty and devoid of any sort of feeling, like a bottomless pit, where you can never see anything in there.'
1. To Protect, Again

A/N: Spare me please. First attempt at a rather angsty yet sweet ByakuyaRenji fiction, and I think I failed horribly. Despite my disastrous fail, I still want to have this story typed up since the idea has been bugging me for some time.

Nothing explicit, at least not yet, until I get extremely inspired. I _am_ a fan of a super pervy Byakuya.

Please enjoy.

0000000000

**To Protect, Again**

0000000000

The look in his captain's eyes frightened him to no end.

Usually the look was along the lines of a cold, hard look. Now, it was just empty and devoid of any sort of feeling, like a bottomless pit, where you can never see anything in there.

Renji felt unusually uncomfortable as he looked into his captain's eyes as said captain did his paperwork. But really, should the captain even be fit enough for work right now? Renji thought that he should at least take a longer break, after the big event in Hueco Mundo that has occurred.

_**FLASHBACK**_

Reni and Ichigo ran around frantically defeating the Fraccions that came their way as they tried to hurry in the direction Rukia went off in with another Privaron Espada. That Privaron Espada challenged her to a fight and they went off to a different location. Ichigo and Renji had tried to interfere but both were constantly stopped by annoying Fraccions.

Ichigo's anger and irritation was slowly building up, his frown getting even heavier and reiatsu becoming even more pressurizing. Renji was feeling the same, except that he still kept his spirit energy under control so as to conserve it for emergencies later. Perhaps he should tell that hot-headed orange head to calm do-!

"What?! Rukia's reiatsu is-!" Renji's eyes widened in shock.

Ichigo only gripped his zanpakuto even tighter and slashed his way through viciously, becoming even more irritable by the second.

"Why won't these FUCKING FRACCIONS JUST FUCKING ROT IN HELL?!" He bellowed as his reiatsu built up even further and released a Getsuga Tenshou at a bunch of them, effectively eliminating them.

The red-haired shinigami also decided that enough was enough, and had Zabimaru stretch and increase his range even further and took out many of the Fraccion at one go.

On the other hand, he felt a familiar reiatsu heading towards Rukia's side.

"That reiatsu! It's Kuchiki-taichou!" Somehow, he managed to brighten up a little. As cold as the man may be, the noble still greatly cared for Rukia, and she was probably the only one he really truly cared for.

"But no matter what, we still have to cut through these guys and get to Rukia fast!" The substitute shinigami said as he slashed through many of the enemies.

00000

Byakuya sped as fast as he could towards his sister's side. He could feel her reiatsu getting weaker and weaker. The opponent didn't seem like one who was very strong, but he had a feeling that the particular opponent probably played dirty to get its hands on a shinigami. He was sure his sister wasn't of that weak level either.

Byakuya's eyes twitched irritably at the thought of that, and shunpo-ed to make sure he'd get there on time. He wasn't going to let anybody take away what's precious to him again.

He felt Renji's and that Kurosaki's reiatsu flare up and began wiping out their own opponents, and found that he couldn't blame them for letting Rukia go. They had a handful of enemies themselves. His previous opponents were all pretty strong themselves, and he had gotten himself into quite a mess as well as he defeated every one of them he came across. He focused ahead of him, and found that he was getting closer to Rukia, but realized that she seemed to be immobile.

He felt the dangerous blow coming from the opponent, and sped even faster to get to Rukia on time. The noble hoped that his sister would not-

_Her reiatsu-!_

Just as he arrived, he saw Rukia lying on the floor, reiatsu extremely weak.

"What-! Oh…Another shinigami-chan here to play? Come play wi-!" The Privaron Espada nearly got slashed by the captain's zanpakuto.

"Ho! A Captain-class is here?! I must be some lucky shit today. Too bad you're with the wrong opponent today! I'm the strongest of the Privaron Espada, and my strength is my Sonido!" Byakuya glared at his opponent before him as the hollow continued, "I hear you guys use, what's the girly and gay name, ah yes! 'Shun po', was it? It's so high and mighty that I ca-!" The Privaron Espada avoided another attack by using Sonido.

Byakuya knew he had to end his really quickly and call for a 4th squad member to be here quickly.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura."

"Tch. What's with these puny flowers?! If you're here to try to propose or, I dunno, attend a festival then…What?!" The previous Espada was in shock as he felt something cut him.

"Damn you asshole, for using such an underhanded attack!"

"I wonder…who is the one who uses underhanded means to win…" There was something that Byakuya couldn't control anymore, and it was anger. _Nobody_ went close to his sister without his permission. **NOBODY**.

The petals zoomed towards his opponent and surrounded the previous Espada, not allowing escape for the hollow. The enemy was crushed so very easily, and his zanpakuto returned to its katana form.

He hurriedly went over to his sister, and wanted to carry her, until her raspy voice rang out to him.

"Nii-sama…" She was extremely weak, and she knew it herself that she wouldn't last long enough.

"Do not speak," Byakuya said as his eyes softened.

"N-no…I-I am grateful, Nii-sama," said Rukia as she was being carefully carried into the arms of her brother, her hand reached over weakly to place onto her brother's sleeve and continued, "for being…under your care…"

"Do not speak anymore, you're just going to-"

He was stopped short as she gripped harder onto his sleeve, "Let me…return my…my thanks. I…I thank you, for…tak-taking care of my sister and me. We…are t-truly…indebted to you…I'm sorry I, we…can't return you the love y-you have given us."

She smiled sadly and whispered, "I…wish you…good health and…that you can c-continue to…do so m-much more. I hope-hope that you…can find…someone precious… I…had such a-a good life…T-thank you...again…Nii…sama…"

She breathed her last, and shut her eyes.

00000

"Rukia…It can't be!"

"Let's hurry, Ichigo!" Renji said as they sped even faster.

00000

Byakuya didn't know what to do. He found himself unable to do anything about this situation.

The promise with Hisana. The things he had vowed to do for Rukia. The promise he made with himself, to protect Hisana's promise, and to treat Rukia like his own little sister. All of these ended now. All of that could never be accomplished.

Then what would he become? A failure? A worthless thing? There really was no meaning when he couldn't protect the vows that he had made.

All he could do right now was to hug Rukia closer to himself as he knelt down in pain. The unbearable emotional pain…It felt like with Hisana again. He had lost something precious to him again.

00000

As the both of them reached, all they saw before them was a limp Rukia in the arms of a weeping Kuchiki Byakuya.

"Ru-!" Ichigo started but was held back by Renji, who only shook his head in response.

Ichigo lowered his head and questioned himself softly, "Why…why did this have to…?" The man couldn't hold back anymore as he allowed his tears to flow freely, his head lowered down.

Renji couldn't say anything as he tried to stop the oncoming tears. Rukia, his childhood friend, was gone like that, just so simply. How was that alright to anybody? Even more so for his captain, who cared deeply for his adopted sister and protected his promise with Hisana.

Now all this would only mean that he had lost what it meant to 'protect'.

Renji moved forward slowly and knelt in front of the two and said softly, "Let us…head back, Kuchiki-taichou."

For the first time, he saw those pair of eyes devoid of life and emotion.

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"Taichou, do you need to take a break? You've been working for the whole day now."

Renji cast his worried eyes over to his taichou who had been doing his work for hours. He didn't believe his taichou would be fit for work for some time, and that perhaps the noble should be given more time off.

In fact these few days, his taichou had been arriving extremely early and working until the dead of the night. The usually pale-looking captain of his had turned even paler, and eye bags had begun to develop. The red-haired shinigami understood that to his taichou right now, work would be a great distraction to stop him from thinking about anything else.

But if his taichou really went on with this for some time, he would definitely collapse from illness.

"I'll be fine. Renji, you are dismissed now," said Byakuya as he continued to work.

Renji knew that those were orders, and he decided it would be wise to leave the man alone for the moment. As he bowed and turned towards the door, he glanced over his shoulder at his captain, sighed inwardly and exited the office.

That man needed help.

00000

That night, it was too hard for Renji to try to do anything else except pace around for no apparent reason. He was restless, and was getting a lot more worried about his taichou than needed. The red pineapple sighed loudly and decided that it was useless for him to do nothing. He left his place and headed straight for the Kuchiki house instead.

Renji arrived but was stopped by the guards.

"I'm Kuchiki-taichou's fukutaichou, Abarai Renji. I have an urgent business with him right now. Do you guys mind letting me in?" Renji had never been this polite before, but considering the situation, he might as well be so that the guards would allow him in.

The two guards looked at each other for a moment and turned back to Renji and nodded. Renji thanked them and ran straight for his taichou's room. He was glad that the guards were understanding, and could tell that they were both also worried for the head of the family.

He found the noble not long after, sitting just outside his room, staring up into the starless, cloudy sky.

Byakuya turned his head towards his vice-captain's direction and stared.

Renji felt like he was looking at a dead person right now, rather than a member of the Kuchiki. In fact it was not right to say he was 'dead', since they were souls anyway.

Renji bowed and sat himself beside his taichou.

"Why have you come here for, Renji?" Byakuya asked.

"I…" _Ah shit. I don't know what to say._

Just as he was pursing and biting his lips and thinking of what to say, the other man spoke up first.

"Do you…want to drink sake?"

Renji was pleasantly surprised by the sudden question, and even more surprised at a reaction from his captain. He looked at his captain as if he had grown another head, but agreed anyway.

00000

There was silence between them as they continued to down sake, both desperately trying to wash their sorrows away.

"I'm fine, Renji. There is no need for you to accompany me."

_Rubbish. How can you possibly be fine?! We're all not fine!_

"I have already overcome the grief."

_Who are you trying to lie to…?_

"Thank you for your concern. You may be dismissed."

_That is why I am angry at you!_

Renji stood up suddenly and gripped his hands tightly onto his taichou's yukata, almost yanking his taichou up.

"Stop lying to yourself and everybody around you! How can you be alright from all that has happened?! Nobody has been alright since then!"

Renji stared furiously at his captain's surprised eyes as he continued, not allowing his captain any chance to talk. He was going to voice his opinion, whether the noble liked it or not, whether his position was going to be dismissed by the noble or not, it didn't matter to him anymore. He just needed to get his god damned message across that Kuchiki's thick head.

"Ichigo, Inoue, Chad, Ishida, me and the rest of those who knew Rukia were really agonized by her death! It's not only you! And you, you're not alright from the start! You've never been. And under my observations, you seem to be getting even worse! Can you even start to care about yourself? You look like you have lost the will to even continue to live here and protect what is left behind.

"Sure! You question what is left behind, and I'll tell you, it's Soul Society and your 6th squad! As the captain, your duty is to protect them! You don't just have the duty to protect your family and your status, we all know that! But there is _your_ squad, and your duty is to look after them, train them and make sure they do not just complete missions, but also strive to become better shinigami themselves!

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND? It isn't just about yourself anymore! Stop being so selfish and trying to kill yourself! Otherwise, you're not fit to be the captain of the 6th squad, nor the man I always look up to!"

When Renji finished, he was flushed like the color of his hair and breathing very hard, and his eyes felt wet. He was rather pleased at letting go of what he had been wanting to say and getting a reaction (surprised reaction) from his taichou. He released his taichou, bowed, and said goodnight and left his captain still sitting there, still unsure of how to react to his actions.

00000

The next day, Renji wasn't sure if he should show up for work. After all, he was probably going to get fired for saying such things to his captain. Those words were beyond disrespectful.

He sighed and decided that perhaps he should go see the results of his outburst last night.

He went to his office and of course, the captain was already there doing his paperwork.

_Since it's already at this stage…I might as well get on with it._

Without so much of a bow or a greeting, he went straight to his desk and started his paperwork, hoping to get a reaction from his captain. However, said captain did not react either.

He sighed inwardly, feeling defeated for the first time in his life. _I guess even if I said that last night, he was probably too tipsy to remember anything at all…_

"Renji."

The red-haired shinigami jumped at the voice.

"Would you…like to go on a walk with me?"

"…Huh?"

00000

And so that it was, Renji followed behind his taichou, and went on a 'walk' with the man. But he was unsure of what to say, really. He wanted to try to perhaps strike up a conversation, but it was just so hard to. It wasn't like last night, he didn't really feel like having another (rather embarrassing) outburst. He was already lucky to have his position still last up till now.

They were on a grassy path that lead them up to a really beautiful cherry blossom tree that was in full bloom. It seemed like they were going up a tiny hill. It was rather short, but they could still see the streets of Rukongai, and a part of Seireitei. It seemed oddly peaceful and relaxing from their point of view, despite the pain and turmoil that existed in those people's hearts, in those who knew Rukia.

Perhaps his taichou was going to kill him here, he thought as a joke.

_Well, I had better say sorry before things get worse…_

"Ah…Taichou, about last night…I-"

The sudden movement in front of him made his eyes widen like saucers.

The great Kuchiki noble was bowing a full 90 degree in front of him.

He didn't know how to react. In fact, he _couldn't_ react. He was a noble! A noble wouldn't normally bow to anybody, and much less to a mere Rukongai citizen, right?

The man rose up again and his eyes today looked so different. It was as if they had found life once more.

"Renji. Perhaps you were right about last night. Perhaps I had been unconsciously being selfish and not knowing the pain it had been causing towards my squad, family and you."

_Me? What?_ He thought as the man in front of him turned away, and decided that the cherry blossom tree was more interesting to look at.

"You were right about me being unqualified to be the 6th division's captain if I remained the way I was. Perhaps it is time to let go."

_I am actually more glad that I'm not dead._

"What's yours is yours, and what's not will never be…"

The man in front of Renji was a different man right now, and he knew it. He could not help but smile lightly at his real captain.

"I should never continue to dwell in the past, for I should…" He turned around and looked right into the eyes of Renji, "…look at the future, right?"

Renji briefly wondered what the look in the eyes of his taichou meant.

"I…" said the noble as he advanced slowly towards his lieutenant, "…think I have found something precious to protect. This is also for Rukia's last words…"

"So…you have found something more worthwhile to protect…" Renji sighed in relief as he continued, "Then at least it seems like you're more than fit for work, taichou."

They stood like that and enjoyed the calming breeze that blew by, making the cherry blossoms fall around them, almost as if the breeze had decided to soothe their aching hearts, almost as if the cherry blossoms had wanted to brighten up what was left behind.

"Welcome back, Kuchiki-taichou."

0000000000

A/N: I had originally intended this to be a…one-shot with them seriously ending up together so simply, but this scene just seemed too warm and sweet to ignore. And, you know, if I added anything else to this scene, the feeling would be wrong. So I guess I'll add a sequel or another chapter in a few days or weeks…I have the plan already, so please wait!

I wonder if anybody could spot my (random and pathetic) imageries…

Hopefully it was a good read for all of you!


	2. Clueless Renji is Clueless

A/N: Hello again, and welcome to chapter 2 of 'To Protect, Again', which is AKA the sequel…

It's kinda like a continuation of what happened in chapter 1, except it becomes…more intimate in this chapter. Bet you guys will er, love it.

Enjoy.

ADD NOTE: Clueless Renji is clueless.

0000000000

**Dense Vice-Captain**

0000000000

"…"

"…"

Silence enveloped them as they waited for their meal.

Renji felt it was seriously very awkward to be just sitting there with absolutely no topic to talk about. It would be even worse if he tried to talk to his taichou about the paperwork today, though there had been stuff that he was rather concerned about.

But still! He wouldn't, and couldn't, because he wasn't the type of person who would do that. He was wacky, fun and interesting but he wouldn't just sit still and stare at the table as they waited for their food.

They were seated at a private area in the restaurant so that they could be left undisturbed by the crowd outside.

Seriously, his taichou was _weird_ ever since he had gotten over Rukia's death. The noble had been weird, but nobody seemed to notice it!

_More like he was weird towards me only, not the rest of the people…_Renji thought as he recalled a few occasions which made him feel awkward but yet at the same time a little…_weird_ himself too. He didn't know how to describe things like that, since he lacked the vocabulary.

There was once (or a few times?) when he came in late to work and casually greeted his captain by accident. By right, he should earn a cold, hard glare for being impolite; instead he kept getting smiling eyes directed at him and the twitching of the corner of his captain's lips. He suspected the man wanted to _smile_ at his late entrance. Okay, perhaps he was over-thinking this. Perhaps his captain just wanted to laugh once in awhile, or laugh at his stupidity!

But how would he explain that previous incident not too long ago…?

_**FLASHBACK**_ (Don't you just love them?)

Renji continued to walk along with his taichou, carrying heavy loads of paperwork. They had worked till rather late, and it was during lunch that they completed their work, so they decided to make a trip down to deliver their work since nobody was around during lunch.

The red-haired shinigami had offered to carry more, and the result was a rather wobbly stack of paperwork in his arms.

"Renji, are you sure you do not need help?" Byakuya was looking rather skeptically at Renji, who was trying his best to balance the stack of papers.

"I'll be fine taichou!" Renji grinned and continued to walk, and went faster hoping to quickly release his hands from the strain.

What he didn't notice was the banana skin in front of him, and he didn't take notice of Byakuya's warning either.

Imagine if everything proceeded in slow-motion.

Renji unknowingly stepped on the skin, and fell.

He fell forward with the stack of paper, which scattered off into different directions.

But what he didn't expect was, to fall on something warm.

What he didn't expect was to fall on his taichou, and with his face right into the noble's chest. The thing he least expected was to find a pair of hands encircling around his waist, and pressing him tight against the other man.

Who knew the great Kuchiki Byakuya would fall for somebody?

Renji hurriedly got up, feeling hot and he knew his face was flushed, and quickly turned away to hide it by saying that he'd pick up the papers.

He swore he heard some girlish giggling somewhere far away…

_**END FLASHBACK**_

And he knew better then to suspect Yachiru, because after all, her dear 'Ken-chan' will run after him for even attempting to suspect the girl. Or perhaps Zaraki-taichou may challenge him to a fight to death because he was a good friend of Ichigo's.

Renji's face blanched at the last thought.

"Are you alright, Renji? You've been acting strange for awhile," Byakuya said coolly.

_Er, _you're_ the one acting weird!_

"Nah! I'm fine. Oh! Food is here! Finally!" Renji drooled at the food. They were in a rather high-class restaurant after all. And besides, if he was here with a noble, he would probably be treated like one very soon since he normally associated well with said noble.

As Renji continued to indulge himself in the delicious food, he missed the light smile that formed on his captain's face.

00000

A full two weeks had passed since their last luxurious dinner, and his taichou got _even_ weirder!

This time, the 6th division captain had gotten physically closer. This happened on many occasions. One of them was when Renji had the time, he oversaw the training of new recruits (or the third seat would do it too).

Apparently, many of the new recruits found his tattoos extremely amazing, and all of them would crowd around and ask questions about it. He was more than happy to let people know of his experiences, of how and when the number of tattoos increased so on and so forth. But when one of them requested to see most of them, he refused (because there were a lot more _down there_), but the rest of them insisted. He was being pushed back by the new recruits when suddenly an ominous aura emitted from behind Renji.

It was no other than Kuchiki Byakuya. The new members hurriedly lined up properly, stood straight and politely chorused, "Good morning, Kuchiki-taichou!"

All the man did was nod, however, that morning he didn't just nod. He glared _hard_ at them (causing them to cower) and turned to Renji.

The fukutaichou gulped and felt himself shrinking back a little at his taichou's intense gaze and their rather close proximity. He knew that his taichou would say that he was too soft, and that as a vice-captain, he was supposed to be much more firm about things like that instead of entertaining the new recruits. The man was probably also going to go on to say about how a disgrace he was and-

"Next time, talk about such stuff only when you're off-duty," said Byakuya as he turned back to the new additions, eyes narrowed dangerously at them. Needless to say, the rest of them automatically began to train.

However, it was not Byakuya's glare or aura that scared him, it was the close proximity that was making him freak out. First, his taichou really scared him because he wasn't the real taichou he was when Rukia died. And _now_, said taichou was acting all un-noble-like. In fact, Renji was starting to doubt that the Kuchiki-taichou now was the Kuchiki Byakuya he knew.

They were so close, their shoulders were almost touching. Byakuya in the past wouldn't allow that sort of thing to happen. In fact, he would be a distance away from _anybody_ at all. And now here he was, standing so extremely close to his vice-captain. It was making Renji feel nervous, and feeling _weird_ again!

So, what the red-haired shinigami tried to do was to shift a little to his left, which would put a little distance between them. Little did he know his taichou just _freaking_ closed the gap yet again! Unable to take this any further, he excused himself hastily and made a run for it.

With that incident aside, it was even harder for him to try to stand beside, or be alone with that noble again. Except during the days when there was an overload of paperwork, where he would sit at his own desk, and his captain would sit at his own too. Both of them would be working on their stuff by themselves, and totally unconcerned with the other.

It was good for Renji, but recently the documents required more thinking and got harder to finish. So some times, Renji had no choice but to go to the man for a little help. Which something rather bad resulted from that, and that is whenever he handed the paper over to his taichou, their hands would brush by accident. The red-haired shinigami could feel a little jolt of electricity at the very slight contact.

It was _weird._ That weird indescribable feeling came up to him whenever he was around his captain. He really didn't want to think much about anything, he just wanted to have a very normal relationship with Byakuya, not some odd 'running around' or 'avoiding each other' relationship!

…Why _was_ there a need to avoid Byakuya again?

Yes to avoid…the _weird_ feeling.

Somehow, this weird feeling made him feel sometimes a little comforted and human as well. He didn't know if it was the right way to even describe that, so he should drop by Ichigo's house the next week (since he has work) and ask him regarding that.

00000

It was a weekend and it was very easy to find Ichigo in his room, trying to study again while Kon was creating a ruckus. The red head was sitting on Ichigo's bed and waiting for the strawberry to respond.

Renji frowned at the scene before him: an extremely beyond irate Ichigo stepping harshly on an entirely helpless and pathetic Kon.

Nope, he was not going to participate in this silliness. His…current worry was more important than silly acts like that.

He vaguely wondered what Ichigo would say as he felt something zoom past his head at a very high speed and out of the window. He guessed it was Kon and sighed as he watched Ichigo sit back down onto his chair at the desk.

"Ah, sorry 'bout that Renji. What were you going to ask me about?" Without so much of letting Renji even open his mouth, he continued, "What? Is it that you wanna ask me to go there and pay a visit to Rukia? I was planning to anyway, just that I haven't really moved my ass there because of school and all that shit…"

Renji sighed inwardly.

"No, not about Rukia, though it's about her brother," Renji paused for awhile thinking of what to say, while Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

"Say what? What's wrong with Byakuya now?"

"Er…I don't know how I can explain it to you. As in, you know…"

Again, his lack of vocabulary was insulting.

"…Weird."

"…"

"…"

Ichigo frowned and continued, almost jokingly, "Er, isn't he _always_ weird? As in, he has a stick stuck up his ass and so he'd glare and frown at everyone he sees. So now what, he's starting to smile and treat people kindly?"

"Exactly."

"Oh! So that's…WHAT?!" The orange head almost choked.

The red head sighed for the thousandth time and said, "That's the reason why I came here."

"What, to escape his smiling wrath?" The strawberry chuckled.

"Yeah, doing so," Renji said as he nodded gravely.

"…You're really desperate eh? Is he that weird right now?"

"Do you know what he does? He invites me to dinners, and some times over to his place for some sake. Also, he'd suddenly ask to go for walks for no apparent reason. _Also_, whenever I came in late it'd be just a teeny smile that was invisible to everyone, and I get away with that. Another time was when we were walking to pass the main documents to the 9th division, I tripped on a banana skin," at this point, Ichigo couldn't help but snigger, which earned him a dangerous glare from Renji, "and…"

"And…?" The substitute shinigami smirked.

"He kinda…shielded my fall," Renji's face just went a shade redder.

"Oh…? That sounds to me like what a big brother would do," Ichigo said as he shut his eyes in thought.

"I thought I had to ask you 'cause you know, you've got siblings and all that…Perhaps you'd understand what he meant, right?"

"Yeah. I mean, it couldn't be anything else because he lets you get away with stuff, and he spends more time with you and all that. I don't wanna be overlooking things, so I guess he treats you like a kin, like a brother! But, how do you feel about all that?" Ichigo asked.

"I feel…_weird_." Renji shrugged, and cursed himself for his lack of vocabulary _again_.

"Nah, don't worry too much 'bout it. You've never experienced this sort of sibling thing, so it's hard for you to understand. I know 'cause I treat my sisters this way. I want to protect them and well, spend time with them too, to make sure they don't get hurt or anything…You get what I mean?" Ichigo looked at Renji's face closely.

Renji nodded.

"Yo, Ichigo!" A voice sounded from behind Renji, and it caused the red-haired shinigami to jump.

"Huh? What're you doing here, Shinji?" Ichigo frowned.

"Wha? I jus' came here to say hello! What's the problem?"

Renji stared at the boy who squatted at Ichigo's window. _The…hair and teeth…_He almost laughed out loud.

Said weird hair and teeth looked over at the red head and commented, "Well, perhaps I should get some tattoos as well…Oi Ichigo! You'd better get some training with us soon, and it's weekend anyway, so there ain't no school!"

"Gah, that aside! Shinji, have you done your studying for History?! We have a freakin' test on Monday!"

"Huh? Let's see, let's see…" Shinji said as he hopped over to look at Ichigo's text.

_I guess that's that…_Renji said his goodbye, and left for Soul Society.

_Perhaps I should go speak to Kuchiki-taichou about it…_

00000

So here he was, standing in front of the Kuchiki manor, going to go in and pay a visit to his taichou.

But he had no idea what he should be saying. It was odd just facing his taichou on days, much less to speak to him face-to-face. He found that day after day, it got even more awkward and harder to actually even try to strike up a conversation with the man. It's not like they had anything in common. Last time, when Rukia was still around, Renji would be the one relaying messages from Byakuya to Rukia, and vice versa. That was about the only thing he really spoke to Byakuya about. And now, it was hard to even strike up a conversation of any sort, and it was even harder to look into the older man's eyes.

However, he _had_ to get things settled as soon as possible, or that _weird_ feeling won't go away.

He walked his way slowly towards his taichou's room and tried to think of how to start the conversation.

'_Eh, hello Kuchiki-taichou. You know recently, I…you…_' _Nah, that's not going to work! How about, 'Taichou, I have got something to clarify with you. You know, you've been treating me way too nicely, what's wrong with you?' That sounds unpleasant. Then what about, 'Hey taichou. I wonder what our relationship is for you to treat me so nicely…' But that sounds too suggestive!_

Renji brought his hand up and slapped his forehead. He didn't want the question to sound abrupt, and he didn't want to be too straightforward too, for fear of embarrassing stuff escaping his mouth.

Just like this, Byakuya caught Renji standing in his manor's walkway, with a hand slapped over his forehead, looking like he'd been questioning himself why he was even in the Kuchiki house.

"Renji."

"Ah! Ahhh…good evening taichou…" _Shit, I haven't thought of what to say to him yet._

"I'll ask for dinner to be prepared. Go to the usual room," Byakuya said as he walked off to look for an available servant.

The red haired shinigami sighed and went off to sit down in the usual room they chatted. He remembered that night when he loudly told the head of family off in his _own_ house, which then this little 'scolding' spread around the whole manor. Apparently, it was said that some of them sided with Renji's reasoning while some of them had sympathy and pity for the head. That time, Renji didn't pity his captain, but instead was angry at his own selfishness. He seemed like he couldn't understand the existence of others, and chose to only remember about the promise with Hisana, and about Rukia.

But since that time under the cherry blossom tree, Renji knew his taichou wasn't the taichou before Rukia's death, and wasn't the taichou who was dead when his sister's death was still a pain for everyone. This Byakuya felt more different. He felt much more at comfort with more people, and honestly hoped to bring Soul Society and his own squad to a much higher level. The captain now showed a little more affection towards many, but what puzzled Renji was…

_Why is it only me? Why am I the only one getting weird feelings when he is near? Why am I the only one who feels nervous yet happy when he's around?_

Renji really sighed a lot recently. He felt like a troubled teenage girl who had loads of conflicting feelings, who often pondered on which boy to choose, and which boy would feel the most-

Hang on, when did his mind think this way…? It was the wrong analogy to use from the start!

He heard footsteps approaching and tried to clear his thought-filled head.

"The food will arrive in awhile." The deep and smooth voice rang out, and it made Renji feel comforted yet a little nervous at the same time.

_Goddamnit. I must stop thinking like a schoolgirl!_

Silence continued for awhile, until Byakuya spoke up.

"What is it that you wanted to talk to me about, Renji?"

"…Eh?"

"I'm very sure you have something you want to say, since you came all the way here."

"Ah…" Renji looked down at the wooden floor, unsure of how to start, or even what to say.

He thought maybe, he should just be straightforward. _Yeah, just be how I am…_

"T-Taichou…Eh, I just have a question for you that's all."

"And that is…?" Byakuya asked.

"Eh…Do you erm, do you treat me like your little brother?" Renji dared not look up, in case Byakuya's eyes (or facial expression) laughed at him.

"Little brother?"

He could just _hear_ the raising up of the Kuchiki's eyebrows, and the mocking laughter that was going to ensue in awhile. The Kuchiki would say that it was ridiculous, and he hadn't changed at all…

"I'm afraid that I need to tell you the truth."

_I knew it. I just made a fool of myself…_

Well, at least a little of the nervousness had disappeared.

He saw a shadow towering over him and he vaguely wondered what his taichou was going to do to him. Laugh at him like that?

"I _never_ treated you like a little brother…"

He felt his chin being lifted up to face a smirking Byakuya.

"I _always_ treated you _more_ than a little brother…"

Renji blinked. And blinked. And blinked. And only managed to get out a 'huh?', leaving his mouth hanging wide open.

Of course, Kuchiki Byakuya wasn't the type to let opportunities slip away easily. Moreover, this place was his place, he could silence anybody who even dared to say anything or even _suspect_ anything.

Renji didn't react, until about 10 seconds later. And that was when his mouth had been brutally assaulted by his captain's mouth. That delicious mouth had moved away and to the red head's chin, and moving along the jaw line, and down the neck, pass the adam's apple and licking the collarbone, all the while placing butterfly kisses along the route.

Renji felt really hot, and he knew he was blushing like mad as he felt his captain's hands roam everywhere over his body, leaving tingling sensations over the sensitive spots of him.

"Ah…T-taichou…W-we should stop…here…ha!" Renji was pinned on the floor by Byakuya, and the delicious mouth once again took over the job of silencing Renji.

Byakuya removed his mouth, and Renji almost groaned at the loss of contact on the lips.

"Really, Renji. How dense can you be?" Byakuya smiled a little, causing to Renji to avert his eyes away from his captain's gaze and blushing even harder than before.

"But maybe because of that denseness…" The Kuchiki smiled wider, and lifted up his hand to gently caress Renji's cheek, "…you have become something that I will hold dear to, and someone whom I will protect. It's also thanks to Rukia that I have found someone like that once again."

Renji's eyes widened and then softened after awhile.

"It's no wonder I've been feeling…_weird_ ever since _you_ started acting strange."

"And how is it that you have to find today to…confess?" Byakuya laughed inwardly as his expected response from his vice-captain came.

"I didn't intend this in the first place! It's just…I went to find Ichigo last week, and he told me what he felt, and he said it was brotherly feelings so…"

"…How you can ever trust Kurosaki's words is a mystery to me…"

Renji bit his lip and he flamed up. _Stupid Kuchikis…are all of their personalities like that?!_

Then he just realized.

"…Eh, taichou…Do you mind if you get up? I believe there is food arriving soon…You wouldn't want the servant to see us like this right?"

So, the older man was still lying on his vice-captain. However, that man didn't have any intention of getting up ever since he laid himself on the other.

"I believe I have no need for dinner. You are more than enough for my dinner," said Byakuya in his ever-so-emotionless face, but his eyes said a lot of other things.

"What?!" Renji, for once, _really_ feared for what was going to happen.

He had a feeling he wasn't going to be able to walk for three days straight.

00000

And his thoughts came true. In fact, the soreness lasted for four days straight. The stupid Kuchiki had requested (forced!) Renji to do it every night, and three times straight no less!

It was more than enjoyable, the red-head had to admit, but the price to pay was too much! Even people were looking at him oddly as he tried to walk properly.

So instead of staying in Soul Society for a longer time, he decided to pay a visit to the real world, and to go find Ichigo.

Again, he sat in Ichigo's room, really tired from last night's activities.

"Let me tell you Ichigo, you got your interpretation all wrong."

"You mean 'bout Byakuya? Ah well, how can I be wrong? He's always looking out for you…" said Ichigo.

"No, he's always looking out for my _ass_, not for me, but for my _ass_," Renji gritted out.

"What…?" Ichigo didn't seem like he got it.

So, Renji kindly said the word 'gay' for Ichigo. It took Ichigo more than 10 seconds to react.

"…Are you serious? Haha, it's no joke you know…"

Renji sighed, and continued, "It's no joke. In fact, since you suck so much at sensing reiatsu, he's heading over here right now."

"You should say, 'Speak of the devil', Renji."

Behind Renji was Byakuya, floating directly outside of the window.

"Now, let us head back Renji. You had a long vacation in the real world, and have intruded for far too long in Kurosaki's house."

"I…don't wanna go back there just as yet taichou. Can you please give me a break?"

The answer was immediate. "No."

"Ah, please don't fight you guys…" Ichigo was starting to get worried. What if Renji blew, and blew up his house instead? His bankai _was_ rather big-ass too!

"We're not going to fight, Kurosaki…Renji, don't make me wait any longer. Let us go."

"No…" Renji refused to budge, and Byakuya sighed as he came through the window.

"Lend me your closet, Kurosaki."

"Huh?"

In a flash, both Renji and Byakuya had disappeared, his closet door was opened and then closed. Gasps and moans and groans came from the inside.

"O…OI! DON'T FREAKIN' USE OTHER PEOPLE'S CLOSET! YOU'RE HURTING MY EARS! YOU GUYS! OI!" Ichigo seriously didn't want to open the door, nor try to get them to come out now.

A sensual moan came from the inside and Ichigo shivered, and then he chose to exit his room. He'd probably go find Shinji and train or something.

00000

"Renji, if you had said 'yes' to go back in the first place, we probably wouldn't be doing it in Kurosaki's closet. And we probably wouldn't need to traumatize him."

"Then why can't you wait?!"

"I'm missing my meals and nutrition…Mmm…"

"What kind of a shitty reason is that?! Ahhh!"

There really was nothing else to say as they continued.

If Renji knew more about Byakuya, he would have taken extra precautionary measures before falling in love with his perverted captain.

0000000000

A/N: There you go! Dense Renji is dense! And a bad sequel is bad!

Review please?


End file.
